1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a measuring device for attachment to the feed horn of a parabolic reflector antenna, for aiding in the proper positioning of the feed horn relative to the satellite reflecting dish of the antenna for optimum signal reception. More particularly, it is concerned with such a measuring device having a telescopically interfitted elongated rod structure secured at one end thereof to a support head, with the support head having engagement structure for attachment to the feed horn whereby the rod structure is oriented along the central axis of the feed horn making it an easy matter to align the feed horn central axis with the center point of the satellite dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although reception antennas for receiving signals from earth orbiting satellites are broadly known, recently such antennas have gained widespread use among a much broader population base. That is, with the advent of satellite television, many people have purchased relatively low cost satellite reception dishes for their personal use. In such antennas, a feed horn is positioned above the surface of the dish in such a manner to received electromagnetic signals reflected by the concave surface of the dish. As can be appreciated, it is desirable to position the feed horn of such an antenna approximately at the focal point of the reflecting dish for optimum reception of the reflected signals. Although expensive methods and calibration equipment have been devised for positioning feed horn of a satellite dish, there has heretofore existed a need in the art for an inexpensive measuring device which is easily attachable to the feed horn and readily indicates to the operator the relative position of the central axis of the feed horn to the center of the satellite dish.